


The biggest toy

by nsfwchill



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Face Slapping, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Mistress, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, POV Third Person, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwchill/pseuds/nsfwchill
Summary: Jade has only one option to win this bet, and she isn't passing this chance.





	The biggest toy

Jade was running out of ideas. She had tried domming almost every male and female in her world, and she still fell behind on her bet with Amanda.

She couldn't just let that dirty cocksucker win this. Amanda was, after all, just a dirty slut to be used by men, so she didn't have any right to be winning this bet, but she was, and that made Jade's blood boil.

So she had a new idea. And this one was, for sure, going to work.

"Jade? What happened, too scared by losing our bet? Do you want me to cuddle you and console you? Or perhaps–" Amanda is shut up when Jade pushes her against the wall and kisses her, hardly. Of course this takes her in surprise, but when she reacts again, she kisses back, trying to gain dominance of the kiss, but she wasn't able to. Jade was pining both her hands with just one of hers, and with the other one she was roaming her body.

Eventually, the girl found Amanda's skirt and pushed it down, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her only in her fishnets.

With confidence on winning this bet now, she inserts one of her fingers in Amanda's clit, making her moan in the kiss. She parts just to speak.

"Keep moaning for me, slut. I'll give you a good orgasm and with that you'll see who is the true dominant here." Jade speaks up, rubbing her finger against the clit.

"No you won't! I will show you, I can be a true dom–" Amanda is stopped halfway through her speak with a harsh slap.

"Getting an attitude are we? I'll punish you for this. After I finish with you, you'll just want to be Mistress' good girl." She licks her lips once she finishes speaking, thinking of all the things she could do to the poor girl in front of her made her wet. There were so many options– but she had to choose one.

"Let's go to your room. I hope you have toys there, slut."

With teary eyes because of the slap, Amanda tried to scape her hold– but it was to no avail, Jade kept her locked.

"You'll see! I'll fucking kill you!" Another slap.

"Watch it, slut. If you won't respect me, I'll punish you so hard that you won't be able to do anything else more than moaning and cuming."

And just like that, Jade shoved Amanda into the room. With her carefully locked, she locked the room and freed her.

"Keep still, slut. Where is your toy box?"

Another slap comes with another answer from Amanda.

"You just want to be hit, huh?" Jade realizes. "You're all wet just from this."

Amanda keeps her head down, but lets a mumble fall from her lips. "In the bathroom, the box is in the bathroom."

Pleased, Jade goes there, and finds it. She ponders for a moment in what to take, and decides on only some of the items there. She brings them back to the room, back to where Amanda is waiting. Before entering, she hides them behind her back.

"Bend over the bed." She commands, and Amanda complies. "Look away." She says, and once Amanda does as said, she takes the toys from her back and places them in a table near the bed. She picks out a blindfold and goes back to Amanda, placing it over her eyes and securely tying it.

Next is a chain she puts around Amanda's lovely neck, and next she picks up a paddle.

"If you say 'red', I will stop." She informs, causing Amanda to nod. A hit on her ass is enough to remind her that she shouldn't only nod, but rather say words.

"Yes, Mistress, I understand."

"Good. Now we'll begin. Count each one, and if you forget any we'll start again."

"One!" Amanda yelps in a mix of pain and pleasure as the first hit comes hard against her pussy. "Two!" Another one, and finally a third one which is also counted out loud by her.

Amanda keeps counting, until they reach a very high number.

"M-mistress, ah, I can't– I can't keep counting," Amanda says after receiving the ninetieth spank.

"There's only then more to go, of course you can, pet. Now keep counting."

Amanda moans at the next one, and still manages to say the number. Same goes for the rest.

"Well done, you're such a good girl. But your punishment hasn't finished yet. I'll be back soon, baby."

Jade comes back a few moments later, and holds Amanda by the waist. "It might hurt a bit, baby. Get ready."

Amanda screams out in pleasure and a bit of pain as a big dildo – the biggest one out of all in the toy box – is inserted right into her vagina. It's not working yet, but she knows it will soon enough.

She hears shifting sounds and soon enough there's a hand on her chain, guiding her into Jade's clit. "Suck." Is the simple word that comes out of her mouth, but it has Amanda working right away. As Jade's moans start, the dildo turns on– it's on the highest setting, and it makes Amanda moan out in pleasure, her moan becoming delicious vibrations in Jade's pussy.

They continue like that, Jade moaning and breathing hard and Amanda moaning into Jade's clit as she gets fucked by a dildo. The scene is rather hot, and the girls are already far too close to their orgasm.

As they keep moaning, they finally cum, but they don't find it enough, and chase their orgasms as many times as they can, leaving them panting hard and overstimulated, but still feeling great.

Jade pulls Amanda up by her chain and guides her to her lips. They kiss softly, Amanda's mouth tasting of cum, Jade's cum.

"I guess this means that now you're mine." Jade says softly after they break up the kiss.

"Yeah, I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Babe Nya here again, this is the second time I write something NSFW and I think it is quite more explicit than the last one. I'm not sure if I'm making a good job, but I do know I am advancing.
> 
> Anyways, as always, you can follow us on Instagram and Tumblr, we're under the same name, nsfwchill. There we will be posting more.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far, and please make sure to comment if you see any mistake or things I can improve, I love receiving feedback!
> 
> ~ Babe Nya


End file.
